custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tropaa Magna
Tropaa Magna is a very small planet. It's rough location is 500,000,000 km away from Aqua Magna. This planet has a portal that connects to a gateway within the Red Star. Very few beings have travelled through it. The ones who have survive on the planet. Their only worry is the occasional Rahi attack. History Tropaa Magna's creation came about around the time of Aqua Magna's. A being of great power formed the residents of the planet. That being now dwells in the darkest corner of the Silent Cave. Lom encountered him upon his arrival. The being transformed him into a Toa of Fire. Landscape Tropaa Magna's surface is roughly made up of deserts and grassy plains. It does also feature the occasional acid lake. A single village is found here as well as a shrine to the team of Toa who protect the planet. Points of Interest: * Vy-Koro * Toa Shrine * The Silent Cave Residents Toa Quard * Vyron * Tewku * Lom * Learvax Matoran * Swarup * Quairuni * Gharn Rahi * Acid Walker * Uuva Timeline * 0 - Tropaa Magna is formed. Great Beings shape the landscape and create Rahi. * 2 - One of the Great Beings mutates and rests in the Silent Cave. * 2 - The mutated Great Being creates the Stone Structure and places it in the desert. * 3 - Great Beings forge the Tropaa Magna portal on the Red Star. * 1542 - Tewku is killed by Zyglak and sent to the Red Star. * 1578 - Three Matoran are killed and each discover the portal to the planet. * 1579 - Vy-Koro is built. * 1902 - Vyron is killed by Hakann and Vezok and is sent to the Red Star. * 1909 - Vyron discovers the Tropaa Magna portal on the Red Star and enters it. * 2123 - Tewku discovers the Tropaa Magna portal on the Red Star and enters it. * 4311 - Learvax is killed by Eliminator and is sent to the Red Star. * 4312 - Learvax discovers the Tropaa Magna portal on the Red Star and enters it. * 4912 - A Visorak is killed by a Toa and is sent to the Red Star. * 6990 - Lom dies on the beach of Voya Nui and is sent to the Red Star. * 6999 - Lom discovers the Tropaa Magna portal on the Red Star and enters it. * 6999 - Lom meets the mutated Great Being and is transformed into a Toa. * 6999 - The three Toa find Lom almost dead and train him. * 8745 - Learvax comes across the Stone Structure during a scouting mission and is severely mutated. * 8745 - Vyron does battle with Learvax and loses. * 9933 - A Visorak discovers the Tropaa Magna portal on the Red Star and enters it. * 9934 - The Visorak finds Vy-Koro, * 9934 - The Visorak injects Vyron with Hordika Venom. * 9934 - Vyron reveals himself to the Matoran and begins to adapt to his new form. Category:Tropaa Magna Category:Planets Category:Locations